Codeword: Seele
by Soulkeeper16
Summary: Yami ist ein Engel, während Yugi durch einen Unfall Flügel erhält. Wing!fic. AU. Slash. That's all to say...
1. Prolog

Hinweis!

Dies wird wahrscheinlich slash und yaoi enthalten. Also boy x boy.

Don't like? Don't read!

Alle Charas gehören nicht mir(leider), sondern Kazuki Takahashi.

Das war soweit alles…XD

* * *

**Codewort: Seele**

**Prolog**

Yami schaute aus dem Fenster seines Zimmers und betrachtete die Sterne. Dabei strich er sich unbewusst über seine nicht zu bändigende schwarz-rot-blonde Punkfrisur und seufzte. Er musste an dieses Gefühl denken, dass er seit heute Morgen hatte. Wie eine Art Zwang war es. Als Yami es nicht mehr aushielt, zog er sich eine schwarze Hose und dazu ein schwarzes Seidenshirt an, welches, wie jedes Oberteil des Flugvolkes(oder auch Engel genannt) am Rücken den Flügeln angepasst war, sodass man damit Fliegen konnte. Nachdem er auch Schuhe angezogen hatte(ebenfalls schwarz), ging er wieder zum Fenster und öffnete es. Die laue Sommernachtsbrise wehte um sein Gesicht, zauberte ein Lächeln darauf und ließ seine schwarzen Schwingen in freudiger Erwartung zittern. Lautlos schwang er sich in die Nacht, breitete seine Flügel aus und flog in Richtung Osten. Nahe eines Wäldchens landete er und trat in den Schatten der Bäume. Nach einer kurzen Wanderung, hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und stand nun vor einem steinernem Tor. Es war eines der legendären sieben Tore, welche die Schutzengel errichteten, als es noch eine Verbindung mit der Erde gab. Doch als das Haupttor in einem Krieg zwischen den Elementargeistern und den Engeln zerstört wurde, verschwanden diese sieben Tore. Mittlerweile wusste Yami nicht mehr warum er überhaupt, mitten in der Nacht, hierher kam. Man konnte dieses Tor sowieso nicht öffnen und so verschwendete er nur seine Zeit. Er wollte gerade wieder gehen, als ein glühen von dem Gegenstand den er um den Hals trug ausging. /Merkwürdig…mein Puzzle leuchtete noch nie bei einem der anderen Tore…/ Nun fing auch das Tor an zu leuchten und strahlte bald in einem intensiven blau. Yami kniff die Augen zusammen und ging darauf zu. Da er neugierig war, streckte er vorsichtig die Hand aus und berührte das Licht, seine Hand tauchte einfach hindurch. Jedoch wurde er, was er zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen musste, einfach hindurchgesogen. Das Tor schloss sich hinter ihm und er fiel in eine bodenlose Tiefe. Zurück blieb eine einsame schwarze Feder.


	2. Ein Wunder kommt selten allein

Ein Wunder kommt selten allein

Yugi Muto, ein 16-jähriger Schüler der Mittelstufe, ging auf das Firmengebäude der KaibaCorp zu. Seto, sein Klassenkamerad und Chef der KC, hatte ihn gefragt, ob er bei einem Test für die neue Dueldisc mitmachen wolle. sie waren nämlich beide ein begeisterter Fan von Duelmonsters. So kam es, dass er jetzt mit dem Fahrstuhl in den 14Stock fuhr und zum Labortrackt des Gebäudes lief. Nach überprüfen des Zettels klopfte er an der Tür und betrat den Raum. Dort wurde er von Seto und seinem kleinen Bruder Mokuba(mehr oder weniger) herzlich empfangen. „Hey, Yugi! Wir dachten schon du kommst nicht." „Und du willst das wirklich machen?" fragte Mokuba, den Spott seines Bruders ignorierend. Yugi nickte, war jedoch leicht nervös. „gut, dann geh doch schon mal in diese Vorrichtung dort." Mit diesen Worten zeigte der Ältere der beiden auf ein riesiges Röhrenartiges Etwas. Daneben stand noch eines. Er schluckte und ging darauf zu. Mokuba half ihm und zeigte ihm was er machen sollte. „Am besten bleibst du einfach ruhig stehen und überlässt den Rest uns.", wies dieser ihn an. Also wartete er, während die Kaibas das System vorbereiteten. Dabei spielte er mit einem dreidimensionalen Puzzle das sein Großvater ihm Geschenkt hatte. Seit acht Jahren versuchte er es nun schon und kam nicht sonderlich gut voran, jedoch war er jetzt überraschend schnell vorangekommen. Er bemerkte so auch nicht was um ihn herum geschah. SYSTEM UPDATE ABGESCHLOSSEN; SOFTWARE START; KARTE ANALYSIERT- Nur noch ein Teil- ÜBERTRAGUNG BEREIT; ZUSTAND STABIL- Klick, er hatte es geschafft und betrachtete das goldene pyramidenförmige Puzzle, welches an einer Kette um seinen Hals hing. Auf einmal leuchtete es grell auf und Yugi musste seine Augen schließen.- SYSTEMFEHLER! SYSTEMFEHLER!- Mokuba rief seinem Bruder zu: „Seto, sofort abbrechen!" Dieser war auch schon dabei, als ein blauer Lichtblitz erschien und eine gewaltige Druckwell die Gläser sprengte.

Seto rappelte sich als erster wieder auf, und sah sich um. Sein Bruder wurde neben ihm stöhnend wach, doch von Yugi fehlte jede Spur…

* * *

Derweil im Park von Domino, 23.55h:

Yami kam nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, auf dem Boden auf. Er spürte feuchtes Gras unter sich. Sein Körper schmerzte. Er schaute sich um. Zu seinem Erstaunen musste er feststellen, dass er nicht mehr im Land des Flugvolkes war. Wo zur Hölle war er?! Bevor er sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, registrierte er eine Bewegung neben sich. Erschrocken sah er zu einem Jungen, der ihn ebenso anstarrte. Er sah fast so aus wie er! Jedoch waren seine Augen von einem dunklen Lila, anstatt dem leicht rötlichen Schimmer und die blonden Haarsträhnen standen nicht so wirr ab wie bei ihm. Er war etwas kleiner als er und wahrscheinlich jünger als er. „Wer bist du?" Die Frage brachte ihn dazu dem Kleinen zu Antworten. „Nenn mich Yami. Wo bin ich hier?" Anstatt einer Antwort betrachtete sein Gegenüber sich, nun, nachdem er nicht mehr die Flügel von Yami anstarrte. Er schien erschrocken, als er sah, was er am Körper trug. „Das…das sind die Sachen des E-" Weiter kam dieser nicht, denn auf einmal erfassten ihn unbeschreibliche Schmerzen. Er krümmte sich und schien starke Schmerzen zu haben. Er stieß einen Schrei aus und sackte zusammen. Yami fing ihn auf und legte ihn auf den Bauch. Dabei beobachtete er, wie zwei schwarze Schwingen das nachtblaue Tunika ähnliche Hemd zerrissen, als sie erschienen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er dies mit ansehen musste, ohne ihm helfen zu können. Yugi lag schwer atmend im Gras. Der ältere merkte, dass er das Bewusstsein verlieren würde und fragte ihn, wo er wohnte. „Bei meinem Großvater. In einem Spieleladen" kam es leise, sowie mit einer Adresse und einer Wegbeschreibung. Danach schloss er die Augen. Yami nahm den Kleinen und legte sein T-Shirt um ihn. Er rannte durch die Straßen und kam auch bald zu seinem Ziel. Stürmisch klingelte er an der Haustür und ein etwas älterer Mann machte auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als ein für ihn fremder Junge seinen Enkel in den Armen hielt, noch dazu eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit ihm hatte und einen ziemlich flehenden Ausdruck um Hilfe in den Augen trug. Der Großvater nahm Yami Yugi aus den Armen und legte ihn aufs Sofa des Wohnzimmers. Der Engel wollte ihm folgen, kam allerdings nur bis in den Flur, als sich die Erschöpfung durch die Reise in diese Welt sich bemerkbar machte und er zusammenbrach.

Yami kam zu sich und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er wieder klar sehen konnte. Er lag auf einem Sofa, neben ihm kümmerte sich der alte Mann um den Kleinen. „Ah, du bist wach! Ich dachte schon, du würdest bis morgen schlafen." „Wie geht es ihm?" „Nun, er ist nicht ernsthaft verletzt, aber…" Mit diesen Worten sah der Großvater Yami an. Er wusste warum. Die Flügel. Sie waren schwarz wie seine eigenen und die Stelle, an der sie aus dem Rücken wuchsen war blutverkrustet, durch das hervortreten. Trotzdem fiel ihm im ersten Moment nicht ein, warum ausgerechnet er helfen können sollte, bis er bemerkte, dass seine Flügel für jeden sichtbar waren, da er sein Shirt nicht anhatte. Es war ihm in der ganzen Situation entfallen. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst eine rein gehauen, aber das Wohlergehen des Kleinen war erst einmal wichtiger. Er sah sich die schwarzen Flügel an und suchte nach Verletzungen, fand aber nur ein paar leichte Kratzer. Diese behandelte er daraufhin. Der Großvater sah aufmerksam zu.

Yugi wachte auf. Er spürte ein ungewohntes Gewicht an seinem Rücken und öffnete die Augen. Vor sich nahm er eine Gestalt war, die ihm irgendwie ähnlich sah. Er meinte sogar sie zu kennen… Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, setzte er sich auf. „Vorsichtig! Geh es erst mal langsam an." Sagte sein Ebenbild. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Er war Zuhause, wie er feststellte. „Geht es dir wieder besser?" „Denk schon…Dein Name war Yami, oder? Dieser nickte lächelnd. „Ich kenne deinen ja noch gar nicht.", stellte Yami fest. „Yugi." „Also Yugi… Bitte erschreck dich nicht, sondern bleib jetzt ganz ruhig. Versprich es mir!" Bei diesen Worten schaute Yami ihm tief in die Augen, was Yugi nervös machte. „Okay…" „Gut, dann sie dir mal die Flügel auf deinem Rücken an und erklär mir, warum das so ist." „WAS?!" Yugi sah über seine Schulter und sah die schwarzen Schwingen, die anmutig zusammengefaltet waren. Schnell sah er auf seinen Jackenärmel, um sich ablenken zu wollen, nur um den nächsten Schock zu bekommen. Es waren nicht mehr seine Sachen! Er trug die Sachen seiner Lieblingskarte bei DuelMonsters! Er war kurz davor in eine erneute Bewusstlosigkeit zu fallen, doch er schaffte es, dies zu vermeiden. „Das ist nicht war, das kann doch nicht…" murmelte er vor sich hin. „Also, was ist jetzt eigentlich los? Du hast mir einiges zu erklären, Yugi." Der Angesprochene sah auf. Sein Großvater hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und sah ihn besorgt an. Yugi begann zu erzählen: „Ich wurde vor ein paar Tagen von Mokuba gerfragt, ob ich bei einem Test für das neue DuelSystem dabei sein wollte. Sein Bruder arbeitete an einer neuen Version der DuelDisc und ich habe schließlich zu gesagt. Dann ist etwas im neuen Simulator schief gelaufen. Danach war ich im Park und hatte diese Klamotten an. Mehr weiß ich nicht." Yugi sah in die Runde sein Großvater sah ihn nachdenklich an. Yami fing als erster an zu sprechen: „ Also, ich weiß nur, dass ich durch ein Portal fiel, welches mein Puzzle öffnete, und dann neben dir aufwachte." Yugi sah sich Yami zum ersten Mal genauer an. Er trug ausschließlich schwarz , seine Augen waren von einem sanften rot und seine Frisur ähnelte seiner eigenen sehr.

Yami sah den Kleinen an, der nun auf etwas starrte. Es war das Puzzle, das er um den Hals trug. „Was ist?" Yugi zog etwas aus den Innentaschen seines Gewands hervor. Seine Augen wurden groß. „Das ist genau dasselbe Puzzle! Aber wie..?" er war sprachlos. „Ich habe es im Simulator zusammengesetzt.", murmelte der Kleine. „Hat es geleuchtet, als es fertig war?" Yugi nickte. Nun mischte sich der alte Mann nach längerem Schweigen ein. „ Dieses Artefakt ist sehr alt. Niemand weiß, woher es genau kommt. Die Wissenschaftler schätzen es auf 5000 Jahre." „Das wäre kurz vor Ende des Wächterkrieges." Des WAS?!" „Ein Krieg, der vor 5000 Jahren stattfand. Zur Zeit der sieben Weltentoren gab es Engel, die diese Portale beschützten, auch Wächter genannt. Die Wächter waren Untereinander zerstritten und es kam zum Krieg, der drohte, beide Welten zu zerstören. Nach langen, finsteren Jahren, beschlossen sieben der Wächter die Tore auf ewig zu versiegeln. Sie benutzten dazu die Millenniumsgegenstände, welche in beiden Welten existierten. Danach endete der Krieg und sie verschwanden." Yami schwieg. „Ich würde sagen, ihr schlaft erst mal und wir reden morgen früh weiter, ja?", meldete sich der Großvater zu Wort. Yugi nickte und stand auf. „Komm, ich zeige dir mein Zimmer. Du kannst dort auf einer Matratze schlafen, wenn du willst." Der Kleine lächelte ein wenig und bedeutete Yami, ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen eine Treppe hoch und Yugi öffnete eine Tür. Yami trat ein und sah sich um, während Yugi im Bad verschwand. Nachdem er dem alten Mann geholfen hatte eine Matratze nach oben zu befördern, kam der Jüngere ins Zimmer und setzte sich wortlos auf sein Bett. Der Großvater wünschte ihnen eine ‚Gute Nacht' und ging selbst schlafen. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort. Irgendwann erkannte er, dass Yugi eingeschlafen war und musste lächeln. Sie würden sich Morgen unterhalten können, wenn sie beide frisch und munter waren.

* * *

Yami wachte auf und wusste erst nicht, (mal wieder) wo er war.

Verschlafen blinzelte er in die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, welche ihm ins Gesicht schienen. Er stand auf und bemerkte nun die Abwesenheit Yugis. Sofort war er hellwach.

Wenn der Kleine nun auf dumme Gedanken kam? Bevor er jedoch aus dem Zimmer stürmen konnte, erklangen Schritte im Flur und wenig später erschien der noch eben Vermisste im Türrahmen. Etwas schien ihn zu bedrücken und Yami stand die Sorge um sein Ebenbild ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was bedrückt dich, Yugi? Hat es was mit..?" Er ließ das Ende der Frage unausgesprochen, da Yugi schon wissend nickte. „Weißt du, also…" Yugi kam ins Stocken, fasste sich aber wieder. „Kannst du mir sagen, was ich mit denen hier machen soll?! Ich kann ja schlecht so rumlaufen." Er zeigte auf die schwarzen Flügel und blickte zu Boden. Yami sah ihn verständnisvoll an. Er ging zu dem Jungen.

„Lass mich mal sehen, wie gut die Wunden verheilt sind." Befahl er. Zu seiner Erleichterung waren die Schlimmsten schon verheilt und bis auf ein paar Kratzern war nichts mehr zu sehen. „Und?" „Es ist schon fast ganz verheilt, weshalb du sie nun… ähh…" Yami rang nach Worten und wusste nicht, es zu erklären. „Am besten zeig ich es dir einfach." Immer noch ohne Shirt(Yugi hatte damit geschlafen und es war ja eh noch blutbesudelt…), drehte er sich so, dass der Kleine seine Flügel gut sehen konnte.

Dessen Augen wurden groß, als er sah wie verschwanden und nur ein tatooartiges Bild blieb. „WOW" „Versuch es mal. Konzentriere dich einfach auf das, was du erreichen möchtest." Wies Yami ihn an. Yugi schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Die Schwingen verschwanden langsam und ließen nur ein schwarzes Tatoo zurück. Er öffnete die Augen und sah nach hinten.

„Sie sind weg!", quietschte Yugi. Yami musste grinsen und dachte, wie er damals ähnlich reagiert hatte. „Wollen wir weiter üben. Es wäre gut, wenn du in Notfällen schnell deine Flügel nutzen kannst." Yugi stimmte ihm zu und sie trainierten den ganzen Tag.


End file.
